Dancer and The Geek
by GrillowsLovers
Summary: Catherine is asked to go undercover as a dancer. She's allowed to take on CSI along with her. Who's it gonna be? [[Nisha14 & Teliko.x3 productions. LOL]]
1. Chapter 1

**Dancer and The Geek**

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N: I'm sorry we had to move this... but it's a group fic and I felt bad if I kept it on my account. **

**Brittney's chapter.**

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

"You're so confident."

"What makes you think you could change my mind?"

"It was just a suggestion. We could always risk an inexperienced volunteer. If that's what you want."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty. It's not going to work." Catherine Willows stared her boss dead in the eye and gripped the seat rest harder.

"We need an experienced dancer. You're the only one who has knowledge in both dancing and undercover strategies." She blew the bangs out of her eyes and looked away. She could either risk opening her past life to her co-workers and friends, or she could refuse this case and have Ecklie on her back for the rest of her career. She thought about it over and over again but she couldn't get an answer.

"Give me time to think about it." His hands went up in surrender and he leaned back in his black, leather chair.

"I'll give you until tomorrow. Enough time?" She shook her head and went to walk out of the office. An idea suddenly came to her as she turned the door knob. She turned around and put her hands behind her back, afraid of her boss' reaction.

"If I choose to do this, can I bring along another CSI to accompany me?"

"Well we were going to do that anyways, but if you'd like to choose _who_... then I guess that would be fine." She nodded her head and thanked him on the way out. She stood in the middle of the hall and looked around. She knew exactly who she wanted to accompany her, but he would never agree to it. She built up her courage and walked down the hall with confidence.

"Gil. We need to talk." He took off his glasses and softly placed him on the stack of papers on his desk.

"What is it that we need to talk about?"

"Ecklie asked me to go undercover." The features in his face tightened as he leaned back in his chair. He hated when the FBI turned towards his CSIs for undercover bait. He clapped his hands together and stared at her.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"I see..." The silence told her that he wasn't approving her decision that much. Undercover work was a dangerous thing. Agents from the past were attacked. Some plans don't turn out the way they're meant to and Gil was not about to lose Catherine; reasons other than she's his best CSI, but because she's his best friend and the love of his life. "Go undercover as what, exactly?"

"Promise to just sit there and let me explain." She paused for a slight second and watched him carefully. "Ecklie wants me to go undercover as a dancer..." She spoke with caution, afraid of making him angry. He simply looked at her with disapproval and shook his head.

"You honestly considered doing it?"

"Well if I don't, they'll be forced to get someone who's inexperienced and someone who at a higher risk of getting hurt."

"The risks are still the same for you, Catherine. Anything can happen and you know just as well as I do that it only takes **_one_** thing to go wrong for the whole plan to fall apart."

"But if I don't do it, Ecklie will be on my ass for the rest of my career. And that's something I personally do not want. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Forget about Ecklie and think about what you're getting yourself into if you agree to this."

"I've thought about it and I know it's not a good idea, but it could only help find the guy faster and I'd be helping to save other women's lives!" She was getting more and more determined by the second. Nothing she said seemed to be convincing him, though. To Gil Grissom, a bad idea was a bad idea. No exceptions. He held himself back from telling her how he really felt about the assignment, because he know where'd it lead to. A fight amongst friends.

"If you really think it's a good idea, go for it. Don't let me stop you." In a way, he was disappointed. He was disappointed and hurt that she wouldn't listen to him. She stood in the middle of his office and watched as he got back to his work.

"But... I wanted to ask you something, too." He looked up briefly and signed his name on a paper. "Ecklie was going to have another CSI or FBI Agent accompany me, but he told me that I could choose who. I was wondering if you wanted to..." He stopped writing all together and put his pen on the desk. It was an insane idea for him to go undercover with her. He wouldn't be able to sit there and watch her dance the whole night and not feel a single thing.

"I-"

"Before you say no, can you just please think about it?" He shut his mouth and rubbed his forehead. The advantage of going with her was that he'd be able to watch her constantly so she wouldn't get hurt. But he knew his feelings for her were stronger than his power to restrain them. He wouldn't be able hide his feelings and everyone would see what he was trying to hide for years. He was in love with Catherine Willows.

"It's insane, Cath."

"Just once for your damn life, think about doing something spontaneous!"

"I wouldn't classify going undercover as a dancer and a by stander as _'spontaneous'_."

"Think about it and give me an answer by tomorrow. Okay?" He forced his mouth shut and watched her walk out of the office. She was determined to get him to say yes and that meant, he was going with her whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Kay. Nisha will be writing the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N: I'm sorry we had to move this... but it's a group fic and I felt bad if I kept it on my account. **

**Nisha's Chapter

* * *

**

"Ok, did you think about it?"

"Cath, you asked me yesterday." Gil said.

"I know. Ecklie needs to know today." Catherine lifted her feet and let then rest on his desk.

Putting his head in his hands he said, "I don't know Cath…"

"I could take Greg…or Nick, Warrick. Maybe even Ecklie."

"Ok. I'll go."

"Yay!" Catherine cheered as she got up.

"When do we leave?" Gil sat back in his chair and watched the excitement in her eyes. How in the hell was he going to control himself while with the love of his life?

"Two days, so start packing. I'm going to go and tell Ecklie." Catherine walked out with a smile on her face. She got the all mighty Gil Grissom to come with her and watch her undercover…dancing. This was going to be fun.

"Ok so I got my partner." Catherine said standing before Ecklie.

"Who'd you pick?"

"Gil and it is confirmed."

"Gil Grissom?" he asked stunned

"Yup. Gil Grissom, best CSI in the country."

"Oook. I'll have the flight details tomorrow."

"Thanks." She said walking out. She headed to the break room.

"So who's got the stripper case out in L.A?" Nick asked taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't know. Maybe Sara and I can get it." Sara rolled her eyes at the comment and wink that was thrown in her direction by Greg.

"Come on Sara, you gotta get over that little crush on Grissom somehow." He said smirking.

"I do not have a crush on Grissom!" she said as all eyes went to her.

"Ha! Coulda fooled me!"

As Sara was about to respond Gil and Catherine walked into the break room.

"Speaking of the devil." Greg said as Nick and Warrick laughed in the corner.

"Ok. Greg and Nick, 419 on the strip. Catherine and Sara, robbery. Warrick your with me."

"Cool." Nick said snatching the case slip from Greg. "Hey, you guys know who has the L.A case?"

Catherine gave a quick look in Gil's direction. "For some reason Gil and I." She said shrugging not wanting everyone to know of her stripping days.

Sara's face dropped and she looked at Gil who obviously wasn't paying any attention to her. "You…you and Grissom?"

"Yup. We leave in two days. Anyways, we have a case to do." Catherine said changing the subject and walking out the door.

"So…you and Grissom…on the case?"

"Yup." Catherine said sighing.

"Oh…so you guys are gonna be together the whole case?"

"Uhhh…yea." Catherine said as she examined some evidence.

"Oh…are-"

"What is with all the questions?" Catherine asked cutting her off.

Sara's cheeks turned pink as Catherine stared at her. "Curious."

"You wanted the case or something?"

"I don't know…maybe."

Catherine laughed and looked at Sara, "You…you wanted the case? What are you going to do? Strip?"

"Whatever, I'm going to go and see if Hodges has the results." Sara said angrily.

"What's so funny?" Grissom said walking in and brushing past Sara.

"I think that Sara is a little jealous."

"Oh. Well I came by to use the evidence room, but its occupied." He said holding up a paper bag.

"Yea. Hey Gil, do you really want to come on this case with me?"

"You asked me to and you're my friend, why wouldn't I?" he asked turning to leave. Friends, god how she wanted to be more than friends and he hesitated.

Catherine sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Yupperz so this is my chapter…kinda sucks but hopefully mine it'll get better ;) Sorry its short, I kinda got stuck, but Mrs. Brittney's up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancer and The Geek**

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N: I'm sorry we had to move this... but it's a group fic and I felt bad if I kept it on my account. **

**Brittney's chapter.**

* * *

"You actually got Gil to go undercover with you?" Ecklie blinked a few times as he watched Catherine finish up her paperwork.

"Well who else was I going to ask?"

"I was pretty sure you would've went for Warrick." She made a twisted face and shook her head.

"No. Gil's going with me and our shift is over. We'll see you-"

"Does Gil have an idea of what he has to do?"

"Well I know I'll be dancing, but... what is he 'to do'?"

"He's who you'll be dancing on."

"**WHAT!**"

"I thought you knew."

"No! You told me I'd be dancing for people. You didn't tell me I'd be dancing ON people."

"Gil will be a regular in the crowd. After every dance, he'll be seated at a different table to avoid customers catching on to you and Gil. I-"

"I can _not_ believe you."

"What?"

"You should've told me this before I asked him! Now he's _really_ not going to do it! I had to go through hell to get him to just come with me!"

"Well you're going to have to give him dances... all night, until we find the guy."

"Why not other guys?"

"The other guys could possibly be our guy. We're not putting you in danger, so this was the most reasonable solution."

"Reasonable solution!? To give Gil lap dances all night?!" He gave her a quick glance and looked down at his watch.

"You're right. Your shift is over. Have a good night, Catherine." She sat there for a few seconds and stormed out of the lab. She met up with Gil in the parking lot and got in the car before he could ask what was wrong.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Ecklie is... some piece of work, did you know that?"

"I think everyone knows that. Why?"

"He's just... too sneaky." They rode to his town house in silence, neither looking at each other. When they got there, they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"So what would you like?"

"I've been in the mood for pancakes. Could we make those?"

"Of course." She watched him get out the ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. 'I wonder if he's ever gotten a lap dance before. He probably has. Well... it's Gil we're talking about. He was probably too busy reading Bugs 101 to even notice a strip club.'

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance before?" He stopped stirring the pancake batter and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well... Ecklie told me that... I'd be having to... ugh... give you dances for-"

"**WHAT!**"

"My reaction _exactly_."

"No. No way. I'm not doing it!"

"You already told me you would!"

"Well I've changed my mind!"

"It's too late! Ecklie already turned your name in and made reservations!"

"Well he can take it out!"

"Why are you acting so weird about this?! It's just a stupid lap dance!"

"A stupid lap dance? Catherine, a lap dance from you would not be stupid." He shut his mouth quickly and busied himself with breakfast. She sat at his island and tried not to smile. He was scared. He was afraid to let her dance on him. She was going to have fun with this.

"Well then we're just going to have to get you used to it, huh?" He turned around when he heard a loud thump. She was standing directly behind one of his chairs, smiling and pointing to the empty seat for him. He shook his head and raised up his hands.

"Nah ah. No way."

"Oh come on! You're going to have to do it sooner or later."

"I'm not going with you anymore!"

"Lies."

"Go ask Warrick. Whoa. Better yet, go ask Greg. God knows, all of his life, he's wanted a lap dance from you."

"I asked you and you said yes. I'm sticking with you and only you."

"You are not going to get me in that chair or even in that strip club, at that."

"Fulla' lies. Now get in this chair." He backed up against the counter as she walked closer to him. He let out a shriek as she lunged for him. He ran across the kitchen and guarded himself with the trashcan. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you gay?"

"No! I just..."

"You just what? You're afraid? You're scared? Embarrassed? What? Spit it out!"

"I... I don't..."

"I'm your best friend, or I thought I was. Just tell me!"

"I'm afraid! Jesus, Catherine. I'm afraid! Are you happy?" She smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the chair. He tried to grab a hold to anything, but it was too late. She had him seated in the chair. She sat on top of him before he could move and held on to the back of the chair. He stopped moving and she took advantage of this. "Come on, Cath. Stop it." She started dancing and he started squirming.

"Admit you like this..."

"What!"

"Admit it!"

"Get off of me you little wood nymph!" She put her face closer to his and forced him further against the chair.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me and then tell me you don't like any of this. Then I'll let you resign from the case."

"No, no, and NO."

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll like it?" She forced her lips onto his and quickly pulled back the second he stopped squirming. "So Gil..."

"Okay. I've changed my mind. I'm going with you."

* * *

**A/N: Wood nymph. ROFL. I honestly have no idea where in the world I came up with that. But Ms. Nisha is next and I know she'll do a great job with this next chapter. (Hopefully I left her with some ideas. LOL) Thanks for the reviews guys! You're so sweet!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N: I'm sorry we had to move this... but it's a group fic and I felt bad if I kept it on my account.

* * *

**

Two days later Catherine and Gil were getting on their plane, on there way to LA. They found their seats in first class; Catherine grabbed the window seat while Gil was stuck in the aisle.

Soon they were off in the air and the captain signaled that it was ok to take off seat belts. Gil had fallen asleep and Catherine sat bored.

"Gil." She said poking his sleeping form. "Giiilll." She said poking him again.

"Gil. Gil. Gil." She continued to poke him, but he slept like a log. "GIL!" she said hitting him this time.

"Oh, your up." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"What do you want woman?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm bored."

"Were in first class, find something to do."

"I already did everything, listen to music, eat, play card, read…now I'm bored." She shrugged.

"And you woke me because?"

"Because I don't have anyone else to talk to. What do you want me to do, talk to some random person?"

"That means I can go back to sleep right?"

Catherine playfully hit him on the shoulder. "No. Your going to stay up the rest of the ride with me!"

Gil looked at her with a 'your crazy, but I love you' look. Gosh she was beautiful. His eyes traveled down her face to her lips that had touched his two days ago. Neither of them had said anything about it since then.

"Gil!" Catherine said snapping in front of his face then pointing to the stewardess standing beside him.

"Would you like something to drink Dr. Grissom?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Coke." He said since they would be back on the clock soon.

"You miss?"

"Sprite."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said walking off giving Gil a flirtatious look before walking off.

"Wow. I think she has a crush on you." She said wagging her eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?"

"Addressed you by_ your_ name and gave you the look…"

"What 'look'?

"The…" Catherine said demonstrating 'the look'.

Gil couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute.

"What are you jealous?"

"Why would I be? I'm giving you lap dances!" she said emphasizing the 'I'm'.

"I could always invite her." He said smirking.

"Haha. Very funny Gil." She said before the stewardess came back with two glasses of soda.

"Sprite for you, and coke for you." Again she gave a little look and walked away. Catherine laughed and they both took a sip of their drinks before it fell silent.

"So…the case?"

"Five strippers have ended up dead in the last month. Bodies found in the dressing rooms where there are no cameras. No hits but the LA crime lab suspect a customer or two and some other dancers." Gil explained.

"What's the COD?"

"Four from strangulation and one blunt force trauma. The last one most likely fought back."

"And lost." Catherine said sighing. "So none saw anything? I mean it's in the dressing room. Girls are in there all the time."

"Yea, but for one hour every night no one is back stage."

"Lap dance session." Catherine said smirking.

"Yea and some girls are on stage, private dance rooms…"

"When does this hour take place?"

"Between one and two a.m."

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes as her head rested on the chair. "This is going to be a long trip."

"Indeed."

"Could you hurry up?" Catherine asked glancing over her shoulder to Gil who was carrying lots of bags; two with wheels, one around his neck, one on each arm and one that sat on top of the roller bag. Only two were his.

"I oin as fat at I can!" he mumbled through the strap. Catherine groaned and stopped with her one bag, her purse. She waited for Gil to catch up.

"Gosh your slow old man. Now we have to check out our car and meet the detective at the hotel."

"ats geat, you min getting on uh your amn ags?"

"I have no idea what your saying?" Catherine said, and kept walking.

"So were in room…220, second floor. Our plan is to put our stuff in the room and meets the Detective Mulder in the lobby."

Gil exhausted, shrugged. He didn't have the energy to argue with Catherine. After a minute of rest, due to Catherine's need to freshen up, they were on their way.

"Lets go!" Catherine said as Gil grabbed the hotel room card key.

* * *

**Here is my chappie. Sorry it took so long. Your turn Britt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancer and The Geek**

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N:Ha. Fifth chapter, up and ready for you guys. Sorry Nisha!!! LOL! Hope you guys enjoy it. XD**

**Brittney's chapter.**

* * *

As soon as they walked into the lobby, a man walked into the hotel. He shook Gil's hand and smiled at Catherine. Gil tensed up and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Hi. You two must be the CSIs from Las Vegas."

"That's right. And who might you be," Gil asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Fox Mulder. I'm supervisor of the LA crime lab." Gil glanced over at Catherine. "I hope you two had a good flight."

"It was fine," Catherine said smiling.

"Well I'm glad." He looked down at his watch impatiently and sighed.

"Have somewhere to be, Mr. Mulder," Gil asked.

"Um... I made reservations for the four of us to have dinner."

"The four of us?"

"Ah. My partner, Dana, is helping us with this case also." He put his sunglasses back on and fished out his car keys. "I hope you enjoy your hotel stay. We'll meet at the Brasserie De 'Alma at... seven. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Thank you." He nodded and walked off to the back parking lot. Gil made his way past Catherine and walked up to the elevator. She stood there for a few seconds before she caught up with him. "Gil?" They both got on the elevator and stepped out when they got on the second floor. "Gil! Where are you going?"

"You heard the man. Dinner at seven. I'm sure you want to look your best and I need sleep. So it works out." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and followed him into their room. He collapsed on the bed and put a pillow over his face.

"It's only four. I say we go out and sight see."

"Why? So you can yell at me about not having enough time to get ready when we get back to our room?" She stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head. She looked around the room and walked over to the window. A gust of wind pushed through the room, making the light curtains flutter. She smiled and turned to face Gil.

"This place is beautiful. Tomorrow, we are definitely going sight seeing."

"Tomorrow... we have a meeting with the LA crime lab."

"Well tomorrow afternoon. We can-"

"Tomorrow afternoon, you have a walk through of what's going to happen tomorrow night." She let her arms fall to her sides and sank into one of the chairs in front of the bed.

"So what am I supposed to do for three hours?"

"Take a nap?"

"I'm not tired."

"Watch TV, take a shower, eat, pick out your clothes for tonight- do whatever you want, as long as I can sleep." She looked at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?" He nudged the pillow off of his face and looked up at her. "Airplanes must make you grouchy."

"Hey, you practically begged me to come along with you."

"And you agreed." She got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than she intended to.

----

He woke up and shivered. As he got out of the bed to close the window, he noticed the time. 6:30. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his head as he heard the door open. Catherine walked out in a short, black halter dress. His draw dropped as she softly moved the hair away from her neck and tried to clasp her necklace together. He cleared his throat as she looked up.

"Catherine- you look... you look gorgeous." She smiled and grew quickly frustrated when the clasp of her necklace wouldn't connect. He began to gather his clothes when she moaned and called out to him.

"Gil? Could you help me with this?" He nervously put down his clothes on the chair and slowly walked up behind her. She let her hands fall to her sides and closed her eyes as his hands softly touched her neck. He gently moved the hair away from her neck and easily got the clasp. He straightened out her necklace and moved her hair back in place. She slowly turned and smiled. "Thank you, Gil."

"Anytime." She looked back at the clock and softly said,

"You should get ready. It's almost 7." He nodded and without a word, went get ready for their dinner.

----

As they walked out of the hotel doors, a black limo pulled up in front of them. Mulder had stepped out of the limo and walked up to them. As he approached them, Gil's hand found the small of Catherine's back. Mulder noticed the gesture and kept in mind that this lady was his and_ only_ his.

"I must say, you two look very nice tonight." Catherine smiled at him and glanced over his shoulder as she saw another person in the back of the limo move around.

"Thank you, Mr. Mulder. You-"

"Ah. Call me Fox." Gil pointed to the limo as his hand crept its way to her hip.

"Is that your partner in there?"

"Dana? Ah, yes. She's in there waiting. I guess we should get going."

----

They were seated at a rather large table. The lights were dimmed and candles were scattered everywhere on the table. Their wine glasses sparkled as the light from the candles reflected off of them. Gil glanced at Catherine and couldn't help but stare. 'God, she looks so beautiful.' She turned her head and their eyes met. It was almost impossible for them to look away. The waiter had come up to the table to take orders. Dana and Fox were still trying to decide on something to eat. Gil scooted a little closer to Catherine and softly said,

"You really do look good tonight, Cath." Her smile made his heart melt.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome tonight, might I add."

"Catherine? Gil? Have you decided what you're having?" Gil looked up at Dana and then back at Catherine.

"We were ugh... discussing it." Catherine closed her menu and patted Gil's arm.

"We decided on the Steak au Poivre, remember?" He smiled and handed both of their menus to the waiter.

"Steak au Poivre it is, then." All four watched as he went back into the kitchen to start on their orders. Dana spoke up as Fox glanced around the place.

"So... Catherine, is it? Fox tells me you and Dr. Grissom work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab?"

"Yes. We're both supervisors."

"It must be exciting. How did you get into the business?" Catherine's smile faded as she reached for her wine glass and took a small sip.

"I met Gil at one of his crime scenes. I was in college at the time; studying to be a CSI. He helped me land the job."

"That's it?" Gil was quick to help.

"She was a... waitress. I um- I had to go back the restaurant she was working at because I had forgotten to collect some evidence. One thing led to another and we eventually ended up meeting." Mulder sensed the tension between the two and smirked.

"Interesting. So how did you two end up on this case?"

"We ugh- we thought it'd help out the lab. Ya know?"

"And we also believe that your guy is involved in some cases back home in Vegas. So either way, we both win when this guy is behind bars." Their food had been placed in front of them and everyone began eating.

When dinner was over, Catherine and Gil thanked them for the evening, and started walking back to their hotel. The beach was just across the street. Catherine squinted her eyes and pointed to the waves.

"God, it's beautiful here." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked along with her. The light breeze blew the ends of her dress and her soft, strawberry blonde curls back. "Come on..." She tugged on his arm and dragged him across the street when no cars were passing. They made it to the sidewalk, where she took off her heels and looked up at him. "Com'on Gil. Take off your shoes."

"Why?"

"You rather get your hundred dollar shoes full of sand... or your toes?" He looked down at his feet and sighed. As he took off his shoes and socks, Catherine had stepped onto the warm, white sand and giggled.

"It feels so good, Gil. Hurry up!" He rolled up his dress pants and unbuttoned his shirt a little. They placed their shoes underneath a bench and started walking closer towards the beach. Catherine threw up her arms and smiled. "We're in California. Can you believe it!?" He chuckled when she jumped as the cold water reached her feet. "It's freezing!"

"That's the Pacific Ocean for ya." Her eyes widened and her smile grew wider.

"I'm standing in the Pacific Ocean." She looked back at him and held out her hand. "Don't be shy. You know you want to." He smiled and shook his head with amusement. He grabbed her hand and stood ankle deep in the water with her. Their fingers laced together softly as she leaned into his side. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm not sure how I could make it up to you." He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"I think I know one way." She tilted her head up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How?" He looked down at her lips. She took the hint and stood on her toes. Their lips softly touched. Neither closed their eyes. The waves crashed against the beach and the sun was almost gone. The pinkish sky outlined both of their bodies as their kiss deepened. They broke apart and she rested her head on his chest. They both looked out into the ocean and stood there until they couldn't stand any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Mad. I wanna see Cath and Griss on a beach now. M.A.D. LOL XD Review and bug Nisha for the next chapter! LOL! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: Eh... a teen fic, peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sigh)**

**Summary: Catherine's asked to go undercover as a stripper and is allowed to have one CSI accompany her. Who's it going to be?**

**A/N: Whoa. Sorry it took so long. Been busy and plus I really felt like updating for all yall:D**

**Nisha's Chapter.

* * *

**

"Yeah, Gil and I stood in the Pacific."

"Mom I hate you right now." Lindsey said over the phone.

"Don't because I have to wake up early for work." Catherine said yawning.

"Where's Uncle Gil?"

"In the bathroom taking a shower."

"Oh. You not going to join him?" Catherine's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Lindsey!" Lindsey giggled.

"So you guys haven't hooked up yet? Wow." Catherine shook her head.

"Its time for me to go to bed."

"Is he calling you, telling you the beds cold?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Linds. I love you."

"Night Mom. Love ya too…and I'm sure Uncle Gil will be saying it too. Bye." She said quickly hanging up before Catherine could protest. Catherine laughed and hung up the phone.

"What's so funny?" Catherine turned to see Gil wrapped in nothing but a towel, his dark curls wet.

"Uhh…Lindsey was on the phone. Funny kid." She said trying to concentrate.

"I'm going to jump in the shower now." She said getting up. She walked past him and stopped. Their eyes met and his face inched towards hers. Their eyes were fixed on each other's lips until they softly touched.

Catherine rested her hands on his face, and deepened the kiss. His hands gripped her waist pulling her closer to his aroused body.

Her hands rested on his bare shoulder as she pulled away. "Gil…" She closed her eyes and looked downwards before she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this here. Not yet."

"Its ok." She softly kissed him once again to give them both reassurance.

-----

"This is the club that you will be located. We have the whole thing under surveillance right now."

"So why haven't caught him yet?" Catherine asked the other red head.

"Since the FBI got involved he had become more knowing, aware. The attacks have gone down also." Dana Scully informed Catherine.

"Five victims correct?" Catherine was flipping thorough the case file as they both leaned against Scully's car, that was parked in front of the strip club, Sparkle.

"Yes. COD is strangulation and one blunt force trauma. So far we think the suspect gets the girls to the private room closest to the dressing room, rapes them their and brings them here to kill the." Scully explained.

"For all the girls to see." Catherine closed her eyes and though of her past life.

"Yeah. The girls were strangled with costumes, bikini strings, underwear, gloves anything. The last victim how ever fought back and it startled him so he hit her with something that he took with him."

"Any more victims since then?"

"No, but he could strike anytime."

-----

Gil sat in the Sparkle bar with Mulder, the two just getting done sharing notes.

"So, CSI Willows?"

"Yes. What about her?" Gil asked sharply.

"Nothing." Mulder said shaking his head.

"So, Agent Scully?" Gil asked mocking the other man.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

Catherine watched as the two guys walked out of the club. She looked at Gil before slipping on her shades. They hadn't spoke since last night and it bothered her. Was he letting go **already**?

"Where shall we eat Dana?" Catherine asked.

"Mulder?" Dana asked turning to her partner.

"Anywhere's fine with me."

All four of them climbed in the truck and rolled out with their shades on.

* * *

**Gaww! I know its short, but wanted to give ya guys _something_. After reading the reviews, I think I depressed the story with Cath and Gil in this chapter, but it'll be all good! Brittany's turn!!**


End file.
